User blog:Zaghyr/Gale, the Adorian Vanguard
|date = N/A |health = 7 |attack = 7 |spells = 6 |difficulty = 5 |hp = 436(+89) |mana = |damage = 53(+3) |range = 130(Melee) |armor = 21(+3.3) |magicresist = 30(+1.35) |attackspeed = 0.635(+3.3%) |healthregen = 6.3(+0.9) |manaregen = |speed = 350 }}Gale, the Adorian Vanguard is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Gale's basic abilities have no cost to use them and they are only limited by cooldowns. The resource that's tracked in his secondary resource bar is the mechanic: Flow. Gale can have up to Flow. Gale generates 3% of his maximum flow per auto attack. Flow does not generate or deplete idly. Gale's ultimate is the only ability that requires flow to use. Upon reaching 100% Flow, Gale can use his ultimate. While his ult is active, Flow cannot be generated or depleted by his abilities and auto attacks, except for the over-time depletion from his ultimate. After being in combat for 6 seconds, Gale will heal for an amount equal to his current Flow over 3 seconds. Every 3 seconds after this, Gale will heal for 30% of his current Flow instantly, and this will occur for as long as he is in Combat. The amount of Flow used for the heal is determined at the beginning of the passive's activation. |description2= At maximum Flow, Gale has the ability to use his ultimate. }} Gale conjures a force of wind around his hand for 3 seconds, empowering his next basic attack to deal bonus physical damage. The attack, if it hits, sends 3 small cyclones out in a cone behind the enemy, dealing magic damage to enemies. Enemies who are hit by the auto attack can't be damaged by the cyclone's. This counts as an auto attack reset. The empowered attack generates 9% of Gale's maximum Flow rather than 3%. Reactivation the ability for attacking will cancel the auto attack bonus, and instead, consumes 30% of his current flow to send out 3 cyclones in a cone, dealing magic damage to enemies and stunning them for 0.75 seconds. The Flow consumed will increase the range and missile speed by a percentage equal to the flat amount of Flow consumed (Bonus missile speed capped at 700). The base damage of the cyclones are increased by the flat amount of Flow consumed. The Cyclone's missile speed is 1600 (Maximum is 2300) and the range is 500 (Maximum is 950). |leveling= |cooldown = }} Gale summons a high air pressure field at a target 350-radius area for 6 seconds that slows enemies by 60% and damages enemies over time, while increasing the attack speed and movement speed of allies. Upon leaving the area of effect, the ally buffs remain for 3 seconds and enemy debuffs remain for 1.5 seconds. Re-entry will refresh the buffs and debuffs. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = none |costtype = |range = 700 }} Gale envelopes his body in hard, woven winds, increasing his armor. |leveling= |description2 = Gale surges woven winds around his arms to deal bonus physical damage on his auto attacks for 7 seconds. |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = none |costtype = |range = }} Gale becomes the embodiment of a storm, causing him to take reduced damage, deal magic damage equal to to a percentage of his maximum Flow, AD, and AP over time, and knock aside enemies in a large area around him for 9 seconds that are within a 300 range. Every 3 seconds Gale's storm will knock enemies aside a very short distance. Gale drains 10% of his maximum Flow per second, and cannot generate any additional Flow or deplete his Flow while his ultimate his active. After the ability is over, Gale will have 10% of his maximum Flow left. This ability can only be activated when Gale has 100% Flow. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 10% of mamimum Flow per second |costtype = |range = }} Category:Custom champions